Addicted to you
by RBAlways423
Summary: Esta historia es motivada por mi loca imaginacion es una breve relato de cosas que pasan entre Castle y Beckett cuando estan juntos y comparten sus vidas alejados del mundo.


Cap 1 Addicted to you

Kate se despertó complacida aún llevaba rastros en la piel de una noche de arrebato que la había hecho atrapar la mάs inmensa locura. Arrastró sus manos al otro lado de la cama con la finalidad de explorar el torso seductor de su mάs fiel enamorado. Pudo notar el majestuoso olor entre las sάbanas pero el espacio estaba vacío. Abrío los ojos velózmente sin su precencia estaba claro que no podía dormir, se había acostumbrado a refugiarse en aquel cuerpo tentador y ahora no podía encontrar la calma sin su auxilio. Era de madrugada aparentemente, se puso de pie para colocarse la camisa de su compaῆero que estaba colgada en la cama, sabía que el la dejaba allí a propósito solo por verla vestida con la prenda y eso la encendía apasionadamente. Caminó hasta el salón, fijó su vista en el sofά y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al observarlo adormecido con el portάtil entre las piernas. Era como si un άngel se escondiera en aquel rostro porque tanta simpatía no podía ser posible en una sola persona. Se acercó a el en silencio, le quitó el ordenador de encima y se ubicó en su lugar. Acarició sus cabellos afectuosamente, se apropió de aquella imagen de manera posesiva y lo abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Considerando que estaba ausente se arriesgó a confesarle los sentimientos que estaban mezclados en su alma.

B- No sabes lo mucho que te amo Rick… te veo y no me puedo explicar como puedo quererte tan desesperadamente… estas dentro de mi corazón… te siento dando vueltas por mi mente y no quiero que esto acabe nunca… eres el único hombre que para mi es algo mάs de lo que siquiera es creíble… la primera vez que te ví supe que eras diferente… que detrás de ese niῆo que iba presumiendo de mujeres se escondía un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra… un padre especial… un hijo impecable y un amante que realmente se sabe entregar… yo me negaba a ver esas cosas porque me asustaba estar deslumbrada con tus encantos… pero tu siempre me sorprendías con tus respuestas… esa dulce manera en la que me defendías del peligro… o cuando actuabas con celos y luego querías disimularlo… me desequilibrabas con tus frases pero en vez de fastidiarme muy en el fondo me seducían… Es la primera vez que me enamoro de esta manera… eres el mάs grande amor que yo jamas soῆe tener.

Cuando terminó de hablarle desde las entraῆas rozó su boca mojάndole la orilla con esas lάgrimas que había derramado a la vez que pronunciaba su testimonio. Castle correspondío a ese gesto barriendo con la lengua cada gota de llanto de su incondicional compaῆera. Ella se desconcertó con la acción no sospechaba que el estuviera despierto y le atemorisaba tener que hacer frente a su declaración. Mάs sin embargo el no engendró preguntas comprometidas, escuchó cada una de las expresiones que ella había pronunciado y a decir verdad le bastaba saber lo que sentía, no quería de ninguna manera apremiar el curso de aquel amor que florecía dentro de sus corazones, lo primordial era rastrear cada sendero y dedicarse a custodiar los cimientos para que brotaran en fortuna algún dia. Kate se refugió en la embocadura de su hombre aliviada dentro de su comprensión, sabía que quizάs era posible que el la hubiera escuchado y se sentía afortunada de cómo la respetaba, precisamente el que se caracterizaba por ser impulsivo solamente por ella controlaba las mάs profundas emociones. Castle se detuvo para mirarla firmemente como si intentara leer sus pensamientos en el brillo de sus pupilas. Ella se conmovió con el delirio que le provocaba tener aquellos ojos azules clavados en su rincon mάs oscuro. Sin vocablos redundantes el le introdució las manos por debajo de la camisa, manoseó su vientre con elegancia para luego subir hasta sus pechos. Los tomo con solidѐz, retozó con sus pezones mientras ella solo se dedicaba a sentirlo y a dejarlo tomar las riendas. Sin pedirle permiso con agilidad se despidió de la ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda frente a el. Sumergió su boca en aquellos senos con vigor mientras ella se dejaba caer en sus hombros ciegamente hechizada ante la sensación. Dejó una mano en su torso y con la otra se dispuso a husmear por su sexualidad. La tentó con pericia mientras palpaba su intimidad apasionadamente. Al confirmar la húmedad con su tacto encesto sus dedos en lo mas íntimo de su amada originando que ella reaccionara con fuertes gemidos. Kate sin poderse controlar tuvo un desgarrador orgasmo, sin duda eran muchas emociones y lo que el le hacía experimentar era demasiado abrumador. Cuando se recuperó de la convulsión le indicó que se pusiera de pie, al lograr lo que quería fue su turno de liberarlo de la vestimenta. Logró desnudarlo con rapidѐz observandolo con deseo, acarició su colosal miembro una y otra vez hasta que el no pudo contenerse ni un minuto mάs la ubicó entre su cintura y la encajó en la pared con desesperación. En el momento en el que se percató de que estaba preparada la penetró consistentemente al mismo tiempo en que ella se retorcía de placer gritando su nombre. Estableció un ritmo diestro acompaῆado con un sube y baja que poco a pocos los fue llevando a un climax compartido. Castle la estrujó en su pecho mojάndose con el calor de sus sudores mezclados, la llevó hasta el sofά y se recostaron para recuperarse de la sensación.

B- Rick- afirma muy bajo

C- Dime- responde

B- Escuchaste lo que te dije hace un rato- se atreve a mencionar

C- Si- admite dudoso

B- Me alegra que lo escucharas- declara luego de un breve silencio

C- A mi tambiѐn- contesta aliviado

B- Gracias por comprenderme- reconoce

C- Siempre- argumenta emocionado

B- Sabes me he dado cuenta de que soy adicta a ti y quiero serlo hasta que me muera- exclama

C- No te preocupes me encargare de que asi sea- dice abrazάndola

B- No me dejes nunca- suspira

C-Jamas pienso irme de tu lado- termina de decir con sinceridad


End file.
